The fire in my soul
by Lisamalvina
Summary: This is nothing but a normal high school story. Tris goes to a new boarding school. There she meets the gang. After a party at the cafeteria the gang wakes up in the forest just outside of the school. They are trapped in some sort of light. The light gives them powers. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Read the "An" at the bottom for information. **

**Inspriation by: Fourr: Chalk dust torture**

Beep, beep, beep. That was the sound of my alarm waking me up. I'm Beatrice. Or Tris.

Today was my first day at school and my parents had made me go to a boarding school in Chicago. I felt sad because I wasn't going to know anybody and I was going to miss Susan. Caleb wasn't going. He was so smart he skipped a year of school.

So I went out of my bed and took on some black skinny jeans and a very dark purple shirt. The principal of the school had informed me that the school color's was black and dark purple and I wanted to show a little school spirit.

I walked to the bathroom out in the hallway and fixed my hair in a messy braid. Then I went down to eat

breakfast. I poured some cereal and quickly finished it. Then I went up to the bathroom again and to brush my teeth. "Beatrice!" My mother called "We're leaving now". I went downstairs with my suitcase and gave my father a kiss on the cheek. "I will see you at Christmas" I told my father.

I went to the car and my mother started to drive.

It wasn't that long of a drive, only three hours, and we spent the time in a comfortable silence. When we arrived at the school I was blown away. I did not expect this. It was a huge building with a pattern of black and purple and there were people everywhere.

"Wow mum, there is a lot of people here" "Yes honey, but just go to the reception and get your schedule and your room". So I went but not before giving her a hug and saying bye. I reached the reception and there were a lot of people. So I waited in line and studied the people around me. I tend to do that allot. I mused have drifted away as the receptionist called "Next" kind of loudly. I walked to her. She looked short and had a little on the round size. "Name?" "Beatrice Prior" "Okay dear, here is you schedule and and you dorm room." "Thanks" I answer trying to be as polite as possible. I walked out to the front of the school reading my schedule. And that was packed in an envelope.

_Beatrice Prior_

_Room 674_

_Roomate: Christina Sumer _(The book don't say her last name so I mad one up)

_Classes: Period 1. Room 67 Math. Mrs. Malmgren_

_Period 2.. the gymnastic area. . Mr. Strandberg_

_Lunch break_

_Period 3. Room 44 .Science, Mrs. Harviken_

_Period 4. Room 12. History/Religion. Mr. Holmquist. _

Okay so this seems like a good schedule. Now for my room. I really didn't know where to go and I decided to follow the stream. And it seemed to work. I saw my room and crossed the stream. I had gotten a key in the envelope and I used the key. But it was already open and I walked in on a girl filling the wardrobe with clothes. She turned around "Oh, Hi I'm Christina, but you can call me Chris, I'm your roommate. What's your name?". "Um hi, I'm Tris. Nice to meet you".

**An: Um Hi. I'm new to the world of Fanfiction. Or to the world of writing Fanfiction** . **I have always wanted to write and if you could excuse****my bad spelling or grammar since I'm from Sweden. And my english Is not at It''s finest on the weekends. **

**The names of the teachers are my own teachers names and if you have problem reading them just make the google translate woman for Swedish read it. **

**I guess that's****all for this time and I'll possibly see you in the next chapter. Byeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Thanks you guys. I feel really happy about the response on my first chapter. I will do as the reviews say.**

"Well welcome Tris. You can set your things down here. I'm actually leaving to see if my friend group is here. You should join us after packing up." She said. I walked over to my bed and put my stuff on the desk under it. Then i turned around to take a closer look at the room. The thing that caught my attention first was the walls. They where purple with black triangles on it. The beds where also purple and they where bunk beads but without the bunk under them. **(Do you get it ****, . ?is=368,368 , like that but purple and black) **By the side of them was two wardrobes in black with purple handles. On the side of the room with a door was a full lenght mirror with black details. Other than that the room was bare and needed some paintings.

I started with unpacking my stuff. So I started with the little bag which contained my cellphone, it's charger and my wallet. Easy enough I placed all of it on my desk which was placed under my bed. "Now the real work begins" I said to myself. So I took my big pink suitcase and started unziping it. Right when I opened it I noticed something I hadn't packed. A pair of fire red shorts. "What is this" I asked myself pulling the shorts up to look at them. "I haven't seen these in my entire life". I decided to not go any further into it since I still had to unpack.

Page break

After about half an hour I was done. "Well that went quick" I said out loud to myself. "Yes I guess" Someone answered me. I turned around and Christina was standing there. "Oh, Hi!". "So Tris since you're done do you want to hang out with my friends?". "Sure". "Let's go". I followed Christina out the door. "So Tris. I have the weirdest story to tell you" "Um okay" "Well when I unpacked I noticed something strange in my bag, which I know for a fact wasn't in it when I packed" She looked at me to see if I was listening, which I was, and continued. "Well. I packed almost only purple and black clothing and some white to, but.." She paused "I found a blue wooly hat". She looked at me to see my reaction. My face was blank and I was just standing there. "Um, hello Tris!""Oh, Rigth. Well I'm just informing you that I paced alike, but with grey instead of white, and I found a pair of red shorts in my suitcase..". "Oh" was her answer. "Well that's odd, Let's see if anyone else of my friends have noticed the same thing" "Yeah"

So we walked, a little faster than before and we quickly reached a door with loud noises coming from it. Christina opened it and inside was a bunch of teenagers sitting on two beds playing video games on a, probably snuck in, flatscreen. "Hi guys" Chris, as I called her now, said. One of them paused the game. "So you brought your roommate now" The bow that paused the game said. He was tall with olive skin. "Yeah" Christ answered. "Well, this is Tris. Tris meet Zeke, the boy who paused the game, that is Uriah, Zeke's brother. He looked like a younger version of Zeke . That is Shauna, a girl with long brownish hair tat sat right next to Zeke. That is Marlene, A girl with a flirtatious smile and blonde hair. That is Will, she says while her cheeks get a red tint that's oh so adorable. Will blonde hair an green eyes. Then there is Four", Four what a weird name, but he had dark brown hair. Almost black. A spare upper lip and a full lower. His eyes, they where blue. Beautifully blue. They all said hi when she said there name.

Chris started to speak while Zeke unpaused the game. "Both Tris and I experienced this but when we unpacked we saw a piece of clothing tat we did not pack". At this Marlene paused the game and the others looked at us. "That happened to you to?" Uriah said with a quiet voice. We both nodded.

"What do you think it means?" Shauna asked. I thought about it but couldn't think of an answer. "Just continue playing and we can think about it tomorow, since we still have one day til school starts" I said, more of as a question than an answer. "Yeah" they all said. We took turns to play and I bonded allot with the group. I think i'm going to like this.

Later Christina and I walked back to our room, changed into our pajamas and went to sleep.

**Hello. I hoped you liked this chapter of The fire in my soul. Tell me if I should add more details. And sorry for the short chapter, I just didn't know how to continue. **

**Now, I'm going to try to write as often I can but school comes first. But when winter breaks come be ready for some FanficAction! (or naah)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii, so this is the new chapter of the fire in my soul. It's a bit longer (Around 750 words). Please leave a review****if you want anything different or just want to say that you like it. Here's Chapter 3 of The fire in my soul.**

I woke up, confused wondering where I was. Right I started at a new school. I looked over to Chris bed. We had to get these clothing mysteries solved. I decided to text the group but of course I didn't have their number. So I went up and out in the hall to look for the shower room. Not so later I found it and went back to grab my clothes.

When I came back Christina was awake. She sat groggily in her bed. "Chris, can you give me the groups phone numbers?" "Sure, give me your phone" I gave her my phone and she quickly out the numbers in while I got my stuff for the shower. "Are you coming with me to shower?" I asked her "No I showered just before you got here yesterday" "Okay" So I went to the shower. **(An: I'm not narrating the shower and nothing exiting happened) **

When I walked back I texted the group that we should meet in Uriah's room (Which was the one we were in last time) and to bring the clothes that you found. They all answered with some form of yes or a smiley and I walked back to my room. I took on some clothes and I realized I was hungry so I went down to the cafeteria to get some food. I took a sandwich and a slice of cake (Uriah had talked about it yesterday so I figured I should try some myself to) It was a rich chocolate cake (Made from the gods if you asked Uriah)

I sat down at a table and started eating my breakfast. The cake was actually something made from the gods. It was so yummy. I have to thank Uriah. I looked at the clock and saw that It was almost time to meet the gang. So I went to my room, took my red shorts and headed to Uriah.

Page Break

Everybody now sat in a circle eating M&M's that Marlene brought with a clothing item in front of them.

I had a red pair of shorts. Christina had a blue hat. Marlene had a blue white jumper. Will had a white t-shirt. Zeke had a metallic colored pair of jeans. Shauna had a purple shirt (not the same colour as the school colour but a little bit shadier). Uriah had a green pair of sweatpants and Four had a grey pair of sneakers. Wow what could all of this mean. Then Zeke suddenly came with an outburst "Hey, I'm having a party at the cafeteria on Friday!. We could wear these clothes to it and maybe something magical would happen!" "Yeah Zeke we could wear these, but I swear nothing magical will happen" Christina answered back. Then Four came with the brilliant idea of playing games on the tv and we played until it was time to go back to our rooms and sleep.

Page Break

I woke up with the feeling of tiredness. "Of course Tris, It's school today" I said to myself. I put on my purple poloshirt and black skinny jeans and at the same time Christina put on a purple tank top with a black cardigan and black boyfriend jeans. I put one some concealer and some mascara and Christina did the same. Then we went down to the cafeteria to eat our breakfast. I took some sandwiches and some cake again. Then we sat down at the table where the rest of the gang was sitting. We had a normal conversation until Zeke mention the clothes thing and I got a weird feeling in my stomach. I don't know why. But I had the feeling that I should leave. So I did "Hey guys, I'm going to my room to get my stuff, Chris are you coming?" "Yeah, bye guy see you later!" So we went back to our room. We grabbed our books and showed her my schedule. "OMG, we have the same classes! Let's go!" She said and of we went to math.

Page break of loveliness

That math class was boring. But the rest of the school day was rather fun. We had some lessons with the gang and all lessons with Four and Will. After science Chris told me that Four had been staring at me all lesson. Wow that's weird. After the school day me and Chris went to take a shower and we had our dinner with the gang. I was worried that someone was going to bring up the clothes thing but no one did.

After dinner we went to our room to sleep. But in my mind I could only think of one thing. I was so happy to have met such wonderful friends and there was something up with these clothes…

**Hiii, Sorry I haven't updated until now but I had school work and I kinda had writer's block. But anyway I'm not going to update everyday and maybe two times a week, maybe. Well I hoped you liked the chapter. If you would want It to be more detailed or anything please let me now and I will do my best to make it happen. **

**Byeeee **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hii, Iv'e been gone for a week, sorry for that. I hope you missed me. This chapter was brought to you by day dreaming.**

I woke up to the ringing of my alarm. I had realized it was the most annoying sound ever in human history. It was Friday today and the last few days had been uneventful. Four had been staring at me (weird) and Christina had told me and I had blushed. She had been talking about how awesome Will was and I swear to god if neither of them asks each other out I will do it for them.

I did my normal morning routine of waking Christina up, eating breakfast with the gang and then brushing my teeth. Some mornings I showered before waking Chris up.

In class Four (as usual) stared at me but I noticed him and stared back. He blushed. Wait OMG he blushed. It was the most adorable thing ever. Anders, our teacher, was blabbing about the ancient Rome and I was so tired of it. But soon the bell rang and me and Christina headed towards our room in full speed because Chris said "Looking good takes time, and Tris are you listening to me!?" That day school had been very boring and she talked about it when we were going to bed. It was her own fault.

On our way to our room Zeke texted us in a group chat to remember the clothes. "Thanks Zeke for remembering us about the most obvious thing in the world" I thought. When we reached our room Chris sat me down at the desk and started brushing my hair. "Chris stop! What are you doing" "I'm making you beautiful or more beautiful" "Yeesh thanks Chris, I think I'm going to do that myself" "No! You can't no sit down or I'm going to tie you down" I sat down as I had stood up in frustration and Christina started fixing my hair and my makeup.

Page break of laziness

After an hour long of torture both Chris and I were dressed. I had my red shorts with a black blouse and black combat boots. I had a discreet smoky eye and some pink lip gloss. I had my hair in a high bund with a braid going around it. Christ had a little fiercer smoky eye and some red lip gloss. Her hair was out since it only reached to below her chin. Her blue hat was hanging loosely of her head and she had black tight jeans and a black with blue swirls blouse. She had black heels with a rounded edge.

"OMG, Chris you made me beautiful!" I said as I looked in the mirror. "And don't mention yourself" I continued. "Thank you Tris, now stop blabbing and let's go to the party.

Page break of walkiness

You could hear the party before you came to it. The pop music echoed through the halls. Chris and I reached the cafeteria and we looked for the gang. They were all seated at our table. We walked over to them and saw that everyone had thought of a way to incorporate their clothes into their looks. Except Uriah. The sweatpants looked really weird since it was a party. We had really fun but no one got drunk as we were on school grounds. We got up and started to dance.

Four P.O.V

Wow Tris looked really stunning. I couldn't stop staring. I didn't think she noticed me because she blacked out as we started dancing. I ran to her but just then Marlene, who was dancing beside her also fell. Uriah came running but he also blacked out. Zeke started shouting "The party is over" but Shauna fell as she was dancing with him. When Zeke tried to help he also blacked out. Everybody except me, Chris and Will left but not soon after Will fell. "Omg what is happening" Chris said to me. And I couldn't answer her because she blacked out to. This is madness. "Guys is this a joke I'm missing out on?!" I asked. No answer came because I too fell into the darkness.

**Hi again. I hope you liked the cliffy (evil laugh). If you have any questions feel free to message me or reviw. Byeeeee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiii, Did you like the cliffy... Well I've had this part in my mind for awhile. I hope you like it. Ps. All of this was written while I had really much pain in my neck and while eating grapes**

Tris P.O.V

I woke up not knowing where I was. I looked around and saw trees. I saw the gang too. All of us were lying in a circle. On my left was Marlene and on my right was Four. All of them were awake and looked as confused as I. Where were we? I was about to ask when a red light shined down on me. On Marlene it was an icy color. I looked over to Four and he had a grey shine. "But that's the colour of our clothes" I thought to myself. And I looked at the others, Christina's was blue, Uriah had green and Shauna had purple. Wow… This is odd. But before my thoughts could make any sense of this the light started moving. Of course I didn't move but as soon as my body touched the outskirts of the light circle I got pushed. I then realized that I couldn't get out of the light. I saw the others struggling but they soon realized the same as I.

As the light moved to the middle it took an abrupt end. We were now in a smaller circle. Suddenly my light only started moving to the middle of the circle. Then red particles started forming. It looked like a fire and it was beautiful. The particles increased in number and slowly filled the air. I could no longer see my friends. And then my world went black.

Four P.O.V

When Tris moved into the middle of the circle I started panicking. Then her light stopped moving and red, orange and yellow particles started forming. It was truly beautiful. I lost sight of Tris when the particles increased in number. Abruptly they disappeared and so did Tris. She was gone.

We didn't have time to think because Marlene's light was now leading her to the middle, the same thing happened to her but with her color. Then Uriah. And after that, Shauna. Zeke and I started to freak but it was then his time. I happened to notice that it was the same order as we blacked out at the party and in the circles order.

Then Wills light moved inwards. And after him, Christina. Now it was only me left. As on cue my grey light started moving. Moving into a now empty circle my light stopped and the particles stared forming. They were grey, like stone. As with the others the particles increased and after that my mind blacked out.

Tris P.O.V

We woke up on the cafeteria floor. The clock on the wall showed 2 Am. We woke up at the same time. No one wanted to talk about what just happened at 2 Am so we went back to our rooms. Without taking of our makeup or brushing our teeth both Chris and I went to bed. I couldn't sleep at first. I was reflecting what just happened. I knew we had to talk about it in the gang. And with that thought in my mind I fell asleep.

Page break of sleepiness

Marlene P.O.V (Didn't see that one coming now did you)

I woke up in my bed. I looked over at Shauna's bed and wondered about what happened yesterday. I went out of bed and headed to the showers without waking Shauna up. She is not a morning person. I was standing in the shower normally. I took some body soap and looked at my hands. They were white and blue. Maybe they were just cold so after putting the soap on I put them under the water. It didn't work. As I help my hands out water stared forming in them. I dropped it and it landed on my feet. It was freezing cold. I looked at my hand again. And then I put them on my stomach. I jumped from the feeling of coldness. I quickly washed and dried myself. Then I ran back to my room.

I slammed open the door and saw Shauna sitting scared in her bed. "I knew you were coming" She said "I saw it in my head, you were running out of the showers to the room terrified about what had just happened to you." She looked at me "How did I do that?" She asked "How!?" "Shauna I don't know, but I don't know what happened in the shower either, Shauna take my hands" She did, but she let go as soon as she felt the temperature of them. "Marlene what have you done?" "I don't know, they made the water cold in the shower" Shauna nodded. "I have an idea" She held up her glass of water. "Freeze this" "Wait what, I can't freeze anything" "Just try Marlene, focus on it. Feel it turn to ice in your head". So I did.

At first nothing happened but a few seconds later it froze. What just happened?. I stared in shock at the glass. A few minutes later Shauna said "That has to do with what happened yesterday". I didn't answer back. I just stared at the water glass that was now filled with ice thanks to me.

**Hii again. Did you like it, well I sure hope you did. If you have any questions message me or review. And thanks for the response. It make my heart feel warm! Byeeee**


	6. Sorry just an AN

**Hi, Sorry for the AN. I'm just going to say sorry for not updating. I had a busy week but not anymore,**

**My school ends on Friday and then I will be writing a lot more. I hope you still like this story and If **

**you want to you can message me if you have any questions. **

**Who's powers would you like to be explained next, first of is Shauna but after that I have no idea. **

**Well byeeeee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiii, sorry for my absence but I tried to make it up to you by making this chapter longer. I ended school yesterday and****my three week holiday brake has begun. I will try to update as much as I can and I would like to say thank you for all the reviews and favorites. A big thank you to** **for the reveal suggestion. Now for the story.**

**P.S I forgot this in all the other chapter or I din't feel it was necessary but the book series belong to Veronica Roth, I just borrowed her characters and romances for this fanfic.**

Shauna P.O.V

I looked over at Marlene who seemed to be in a sort of trance. I knew she was still freaked out but I wondered how I knew what she was doing. My mind drifted to Zeke, who I may have a crush on, and wondered if he also had powers like Marlene. Suddenly I saw him lying in bed thinking about the recent events. It was like I was there. I jumped from the surprise. "What was that" I thought to myself. I started thinking about Tris and my mind went to her dreaming about something in her room with Christina ready to wake her up.

"Marlene" I spoke out loud. "Do you think I have powers to?" At first she didn't answer me. I didn't know if she had heard me when she said "Yes. Shauna I've been thinking about it. Shauna you knew I was coming, but how?" Actually I didn't know. "Marlene, I thought about Zeke before and I saw what he was doing and thinking about". "Then I thought about Tris to and I saw Christina about to wake her up". "Shauna don't you think that you can read minds..?" She said in a questioning voice. "Think about me, or what I'm thinking about, Lay your attention on me" So I did. And I heard what she was thinking. She was deeply focused in the matter about my powers and she waited for my response. "I read your mind. I READ your mind. How did I just read your mind!?" I almost screamed at her. She hushed me. "Shauna keep quiet now. Someone may hear us and I don't think we would want that"

And then it hit me. "This has to have had something to do about what happened yesterday. Marlene what was the colour of your jumper?" I asked, Her answer came slowly and unsure "Blue and white." "And Marlene, my wonderful friend,. What colour do you associate ice with?" "Blue and white!" "But Shauna, your shirt was purple and what colour does that associate with?" "Mind stuff?" I answered.

Tris P.O.V

My eyes shoot open. I just felt a presence in my mind. But as soon as it came it went. I see Chris standing by the edge of my bed with a water bucket in her hands. "No! Chis I'm awake, don't do it" But I was too late and now I was dripping with cold water. I was really mad at Chris for doing that and I felt myself get warmer. Sure enough I was as I saw the water steam of my body and I found myself to be dry in a couple of seconds. Chris stared at me wide eyed. "How did you do that Tris?" "I..don't..know." Christina touched my arm as if she was ready to bur herself but nothing happened. I wasn't mad anymore I was just really confused.

Christina then said "I don't know what just happened but I was going to wake you up because I'm hungry and I want to get breakfast". I stared at her with a look of "You really just did that and she laughed at me. "Come on now, let's go" She said. So we went.

Page Break

It was pancakes for breakfast!. When Chris entered she just screamed out of joy and ran to the line. So did I. When we reached the pancakes they just served up a new batch and told us to be careful because they were really hot. We ran to the gangs table were just Marlene and Shauna sat. They looked at us like we were weirdoes, which we were, and Chris and I just shrugged it off. Chis took her first bite in the pancakes but burned he tongue. I took at the same time mine to but didn't feel the warmth. Chris looked at me like a maniac. "Tris you shouldn't eat something that burns you" I chewed and swallowed before answering. "Chris it was barely hot". Now even Marlene and Shauna looked at me weirdly. Then they looked at each other with a knowing look. "What" I asked. Then Shauna spoke up "Chris, Tris go to mine and Marlene's room after breakfast. We have something to tell you."

Page Break of pancakes

Me and Chris were headed to Shauna's room and bringing our clothes that we wore at the party with us, at Marlene's request. We reached the door and I knocked. The door was immediately opened by Shauna. We walked in and saw Marlene sitting in the middle of the room with a glass of water in front of her. Shauna told us to sit in a circle with the glass of water in the middle. She then proceeded to look at Marlene shaking her head. Then Marlene closed her eyes and the water froze.

I couldn't help but stare. The water that was just flowing was frozen. Shauna spoke "Tris I now want you to unfreeze the water, think about it heating up and melting" "Shauna how would I do that?" I whispered. "Just do it" She said "I have a feeling it will work" So I did. I closed my eyes and imagined a fire heating the glass so that the water would melt. I opened my eyes when I heard gasps. The water was now liquid and you could smell the smoke of fire.

I didn't know what to think. But Shauna once again came to my rescue and said "Tris, you just created a fire that melted the ice. How?" She looked at me with worry or amazement in her eyes. Seconds later the water in the glass started moving, like waves. Slowly but surely it started floating like water bubbles. Then suddenly the bubbles that had formed popped and the water splashed down on the floor. "What just happened?" I almost screamed out. Then a small voice which I knew belonged to Christina said "I did it"

Christina P.O.V

I watched Tris concentrate and Shauna telling her she could do it. So I also started concentrating as soon as Tris melted the ice which appeared in the air. I slowly opened my eyes when the girls stopped talking and saw bubbles flying in the air. I stopped concentrating and the bubbles popped. Tris suddenly said, or almost screamed "What just happened?". I was astonished myself and I said with a shaking voice "I did it".

**Hiii again. Did you like it. If you did please feel free to leave a review or favorite (If you want to). What do you think I should call my readers. If you have any ideas that are original, not like initiates or something like that, please message me or review and I will see you all later. Byeeee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiii, I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and for those who do not celebrate it a wonderful Wednesday****and Thursday. See this as a late Christmas present from me. I hope you like the chapter. And of course all rights go to Veronica Roth except for the plot. **

** fact in Sweden we celebrate Christmas on the 24.**

Tris P.O.V

I was shocked when Christina said yes. Maybe this meant that everyone in the group had powers. I didn't know what to think. So maybe the boys had powers too, well if so I wanted to know what they were immediately. I did truly want to know what Four's powers where as I was maybe having a crush on him. He's just so handsome, not that I only like him for his looks but I want to break his outer shell. I want to know what his real personality is even if I already like his personality (if that makes sense).

Then Shauna spoke "You know guys, If us girls have powers maybe the boys have it too" "That's exactly what I thought" I said. The other girls nodded so I asked Shauna to message Zeke and to tell him to meet us in Shauna's room with the guys. He answered a few minutes later with a sure and why. So Shauna wrote "Just come here, and don't forget to bring your clothes" He answered with an ok.

Page Break

Four P.O.V

I woke up from my lovely dream about me and Tris marrying each other (which was definitely not weird) by Zeke running around in our room looking for something. "Zeke, what are you doing?" I managed to slur out. He didn't answer me but soon jumped up with his pair of yellow pants **(I changed his colour because I thought of a much better power) **and said "Aha! Oh Four you're awake" He looked over at me. "Shauna messaged me five minutes ago, we have to go to their place with the other guys and bring our clothes. It has to be important because she knows not to message me before 12" He paused "Am" He continued. I started thinking, maybe something happened, something bad. Maybe Tris was hurt. No! I couldn't live with that. So I got out of bed and put on some clothes. Then I managed to find my grey sneakers and by that time Zeke had called Uriah and Will and they said they'd be there.

As we walked to the girls I started getting more and more worried but that changed as soon as Shauna opened her door and I saw Tris sitting there without any damage visible. We sat down thinking they would tell us anything but they just sat and waited for Uriah and Will to arrive.

Minutes later they knocked on the door and Shauna opened it for them. In came a tired creature that looked like Uriah then a wide awake fellow with wet blonde hair named Will. "Uriah came running into the shower to tell me to come here. It better be important" Will say glaring at Uriah. Uriah just shrugged.

Shauna then spoke up "We have gathered you here for a very important matter." She hesitated "Have any of you noticed something strange, maybe... Shooting fire with your hands or freezing stuff?" I looked at her weirdly and so did the other guys do too. But I noticed that the girls didn't think it was weird.

Shauna continued "No one?" We shake our heads. "Then we need to fix that"

"What!?" Uriah speaks out. Shauna looks at him then answers. "Ok, I'll answer your questions. You know a little while ago we all woke up in a forest" We all nodded, or the boys nodded the girls just looked down in their laps. "I, us girls have discovered what happened there. We got powers" She looks at us expectantly. No one nod we just stare at her expecting her to continue. "Or to be precise. Us girls got powers. We don't know about you guys." I quite frankly, did not believe her. So I said "Show us" She then looked at the girls and they nodded.

Uriah P.O.V **(Ha! Did not see that coming now did you)**

As Shauna was getting a glass of water I looked at Marlene. So she had powers. Maybe I had it to and we could be matching. That would be awesome.

Tris P.O.V

Shauna sets the glass of water in the middle. She tells all of us to form a circle. When all of us are sitting down I nod at Marlene.

While we waited for the boys we practised our powers. It was relatively easy and soon enough we just had to flick our hands. But it still took a lot off effort into that flick. We had to concentrate to get it to work but our eyes were open and the flick was just for direction.

Marlene held out her hand and formed her hand as if she was screwing in a light bulb sideways. The water froze. We looked at the guys. All of them had a look of shock and Uriah spoke "Marlene that was fantastic! Who's next?" He looked up. I raised my hand. Uriah nodded and I looked at the glass. Concentrating, I moved my hand lighting a flame. I moved the flame around the glass and heated the area so the ice melted. The boys all stared at me. Then Four spoke out "How did you do that?" I looked at him as he was joking "You didn't say anything when Marlene froze the water but when I melted it you're like, OMG so cool!"

As I didn't want to continue the conversation I nodded at Christina. She also did some movements and she lifted the water. She made a lot of shapes and then whipped it at Four for making such a dumb comment.

After that no one dared to make dumb comments. But Zeke pointed out "Shauna, what are your powers?" She tried to think of a way to show him but couldn't do it. Then Christina piped up. "Zeke, Uriah, Will and Four. All of you think of anything, a number, a vegetable, furniture, anything" They nodded when they had thought something up. "Shauna now say what they are thinking of" She looked at each and every one of them and said "Zeke-How cute I am" She blushed at that "Uriah-Cucumbers" Wtf Uriah I thought. "Will-Books and Four-Tris" **(See what I did there) **As expected they all stared at us and the I spoke "Now, let's find out your powers"

**Hi again, did you like it. I know I didn't really reveal any powers but don't worry the will be shown in the next chapter. Do you think I'm doing good with the love, I hope so, This will in the end be more about the plot so sorry if any characters are occ. If you have any questions or sayings about my story feel free to message me or review. It really makes me happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiiii, have you missed me? Probably not but I'm truly sorry for not updating sooner. I'v gotten some questions about the story and I'm just gonna answer them**

**Guest - Chrstina's powers is water, do you remember Avatar: the last ****air bender, yeah like the water bender just not in need of physical water. **

**4-feargodalone-6 - No I actually don't read or have read Percy Jackson, (sorry everybody in that community) but I hope to read it soon.**

**I hope you like this chapter :)**

_Now, let's find out your powers..._

Four P.O.V

All this time when the girls showed their powers I couldn't help but think about my dream. I had only known her for a week and the suddenly my consciousness tells me that I want to marry her. I mean it's not that I don't like her, which I do, but why so sudden. I try to recall the dream and remember the presence of someone else. When I come to think about it didn't Zeke say something about feeling a presence of someone else? And just a second ago Shauna showed her skills in mind tricks. I didn't know how her powers worked. I looked up in the room and asked Shauna. "Shauna?" "Huh" "Well, we know that you can read minds and stuff but can you do something more?" She looked like she was deep in thought but then I heard a voice in my head which sounded a lot like Shauna's. "Yes I can, I can somehow see the future and show people it. Like, I can show you a scenario that will happen in the future" I didn't know how to respond so I just nodded. "So Shauna" I spoke out load "Did you show me something when I was asleep?" She just nodded and I knew now what happened earlier.

Tris P.O.V

All the boys looked at us except for Four as he looked deep in thought. Zeke nodded and started talking "Well, what are we waiting for, let's find this out!" I nodded and then said "So we have seen water powers, ice powers, fire powers and mind powers. We have no idea what yours could be so you just have to do what we did." "And what was that" Will asked "Well, first you have to concentrate on the room in front of you, or to be precise the space in the room" The boys nodded and Uriah and Will closed their eyes. "Now look deep within you feel the power flow out in your hands and out in the room." The first thing we noticed was that now all the guys had closed their eyes. Christina was sitting in front of Will and suddenly her hair was blowing and her clothes were pulling backwards. Then suddenly a vine was growing from Uriah's hand. It wasn't attached but it still came from him. The space around Zeke's hands were zapping and making sudden burst of light. In front of Four's hands where stone and earth lifted of the dirty floor, they were smashing against each other. Then the wind stopped blowing, the vine retracted, the lighting stopped and the stones were falling to the floor. The boys were looking at us expectantly.

Shauna then spoke up "Will, we don't know what happened to you but Christina was sitting in front of you and wind was blowing on her with a lot of force." Will nodded "So I have wind powers or air powers" Uriah then said "What did I do?" Shauna said "You shot some kind of vine at us, and as far we have air, water and fire plus more so maybe this has to do with the elements. So maybe you have nature, like growing grass and stuff." He nodded "Seems legit" Zeke just looked at her "Zeke, I would say yours is lightning cause you shot lightning out of your hands." He nodded. Now it was only Four left. Shauna looked at Four and said you were actually levitating stone and earth and they were smashing against each other so I would say stone or earth power.

There was one thing that confused me. How did Shauna know all of this? She seemed to have heard my thoughts and shot a thought at my mind "I studied these things in school last year; I never thought it would come in handy on day though." I was looking at all of us trying to get why this was happening to us. It seemed like the others were doing the same. Then Shauna sent me another thought. "Tris, when you and Christina were still asleep and Marlene had just discovered her powers I also tried mine" I nodded, not sure what she was going with this. "I discovered that I can see in the future" This blew my mind. I turned around and stared at her with wide eyes. "And I saw something I thought you would want to hear." I looked at her so she would continue. "I saw you and Four getting married."

**Hiiii again, did you like it? I sure hope so. Have any questions? Feel free to give them by leaving a review****or Pm me. You can also just review if you like it and if you have some critique. **

**I feel like changing to updating on Saturdays as I have more time on those days. **

**Oh I forgot. I hope you had a wonderful new years eve and celebrated as you want to. Byeeeeee!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiii, how have you been this past week? So I officially changed my updating day to Saturdays. This is one of my crappier chapters but I wrote it in just a couple of hours as I got stuck reading the stories by ****missalohahula and yeah I hope you get it. I really love to read your reviews and it still makes my heart warm. I'm not going to shout out some of your names as I would certainly forget someone but I thank all of you.**

**Now on to the story... **

_"__I saw you and Four getting married."_

Tris P.O.V

Getting married… Getting MARRIED… OMG I'm going to marry Four in the future. Like that is really weird. When you think about it everything that has been going on the last couple of days has been weird. I looked up and stared at Shauna who just nodded with a look that said "I know how you feel". I said "Christina I think we have to go to our room to get all of this figured out" She nodded and we got up. "We will also go to our room" Four said with a look of shock too. He looked at Zeke and they stood up to. He continued "Maybe everyone should go with their roommate and get this all figured out" Will and Uriah nodded and also stood up. We didn't say anything more and just hurried out the door to our rooms.

I got into our room after Chris and slammed the door after us. "Chris!" "Yeah" "We need to discover more things we can do with our powers." She nodded and took the glass that was standing on her bedside table. She said "If my theory is right I will be able to make this glass full of water" She put it down on the ground and concentrated and the water stared to fill up. She looked up and said "That was really cool" "Yeah" I answered. I stood up and put my hand out like I was holding a juggling ball. I imagined a flame and the flame came. I moved my hand around me and the flame followed. I then thought that the fire would shoot up and become more intense. And it did. I brought out my other hand and made another flame which I now moved with the other one increasing the size and lowering it as I went. **(Like fire bending in Avatar: The last airbender) **I then smashed my hands together making the fire squeeze inside my hands and then I took it away. I looked over at Chris and she was doing the same thing but with water. We looked at each other and just laughed.

Four P.O.V

After arriving to our room Zeke closed the door and looked at me expecting me to do something. I didn't know what to do. So I stared back. He then said "Ok, so we know we have powers. But we don't know how to use them." I nodded "Well, then we have to try" He continued. I nodded again. So Shauna said I had earth powers. That means I'm probably not going to get to use my powers in this rom. But Zeke could so I watched him. He was standing and he pointed his finger at his desk and ZAP! A lightning beam shot at it creating a burn mark. He looked over at me and said with a guilty voice "Oups..." I simply laughed at him. "Hey Zeke, I don't think my powers will work in here" He nodded and said "Yeah, probably not let's go outside. To a place where no one sees us"

Page Break

We walked a while. We knew that behind the school was a big forest so we walked into the forest for a little while and then stopped. Zeke turned around. He looked at me and said "Four, now you can practise your powers. I'm going to practise too so I'm walking a little bit more so you don't get hurt by the lightning ok?" "Ok" **(That is not a tfios reference okay? okay.) **He walked away and I started practising my powers. Concentrating on the ground, making stone's fly, shooting them into trees. That kind of stuff. Zeke later came back to me and we walked to our room after eating dinner without the others as we didn't want to socialize at all.

Later that day I got a mass text from Uriah too everyone in our group saying that he and Will had practised their powers. The girls said that they had done that too and I messaged that me and Zeke had practised too. I also texted everyone to meet at breakfast at 8am for a chat about everything. We then proceeded to go to bed. But still in my mind when I tried to sleep was the thought of Tris and I getting married.

**Hiii again. Did you like it? I sure hope you do. Btw have you started school yet? Mine starts this Monday. **

**If you have any questions or just heart warming comments feel free to review or pm me. Or if you want to critique feel free to do that to. Just so it helps the story and no hate. Byeeeee :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiiiiii. How are you today? Has your week been good? Mine hasn't. I started school last Monday and the last five days has been as school always is, tiring****and annoying. I'm one of those with a good grade that hate everybody else. **

**This chapter is a little bit longer but just a little, I'm sorry my mind is still tired...**

**Someone *cough* Luna124 *cough* suggested a FourTris scene so I tried to write it. Hope you like that part...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you at the An in the bottom, Now here we go**

Four P.O.V

Waking up was a challenge. I was so tired after the events of yesterday but luckily it was still Sunday and I could still sleep late. Then my phone beeped. It was a message from Uriah reminding us to eat breakfast at 8. I really did not want to go up but I had to. One of the reasons was meeting Tris. I didn't know if she knew about the whole marriage thing and if she knew, how did she take it?

I ignored my feelings and woke Zeke up so we could go down to breakfast since it the clock was about 7.50. He groaned and swatted my hand away but I dragged him and he just fell on the floor so I left without him. When I had walked around 5 m out the door Zeke burst out with his shirt on backwards running me and saying "Wtf Four, You have to wait for me". He reached me and we walked towards the cafeteria. While walking we walked by Tris and Christina's room and just as we walked past they opened the door and came out.

I didn't know how but Tris looked beautiful even when she just woke up. She noticed me staring and blushed, quickly looking down. Christina coughed and said "Let's go…" I nodded and we walked down to the cafeteria together. I really wanted to know if Tris knew about the marriage thing but she didn't talk to me. She just found a lot of interest in her shoes. We reached the cafeteria and you could smell newly baked bread with a hint of saffron. I had always thought that saffron was a Christmas scent **(In Sweden it is since we have saffron buns which I always eat around Christmas time) **and it was weird to smell it since it was still only the first week of autumn/fall. I used to live in a neighbourhood where we baked the buns. I looked over at Tris and she seemed to be sniffing the air. Then her eyes lit up and she closed her eyes and hummed. It was really adorable and I couldn't help but laugh.

Then Zeke abruptly elbowed me and said "Wow, Four you laughed, you never laugh. Tris must be something for you?" I only nodded. I didn't really listen to Zeke since I was a little bit lost in the thought of Tris. He punched me again "Hey man are you listening, let's go and get some food okay?" I nodded and we went to the line. The girls followed. I was right. It was saffron buns and I was delighted. We took our food and looked out the cafeteria. There by our usual table Shauna, Will and a Kissing Uriah and Marlene were sitting. Wow, finally Uriah asked Marlene out, He been crushing on her forever, Looks like she had been too. We walked over there. Zeke patted Uriah on his back and said congratulations interrupting Uriah's kiss. Uriah glared at his brother. He then gently nicked his head towards Shauna and Zeke turned red. Uriah knew that Zeke had been crushing on Shauna and looked at him as to say "I won ha! Now get your girl.

We all sat down at the table. Uriah ignored us and continued kissing Marlene until Shauna shouted "Too much PDA" and they stopped. I took my first bite out of the bun and it tasted like home. I loved it **(In this story Marcus doesn't abuse Tobias since Marcus is in jail for the murder of his wife) **I looked at Tris and found her staring back at me with the same expression that I had just seconds ago. The others also seemed to enjoy it but we all quickly ate up and since we weren't alone in the cafeteria we decided that we should meet up after lunch in the forest where I had practiced.

Tris P.O.V

All the morning I've noticed that Four has been staring at me, a lot. He must to know about the wedding and we need to talk. Since we're all meeting after lunch I decided that now was a good time. So here I was. So after dragging Four here, pushing Chris out the room and setting myself down on the bed I could finally talk to Four. He just sat there waiting for me to talk but I didn't really know how to talk about marrying someone I've only known for a week. So we sat there for about five minutes until Four said "You and I are getting married". I looked at him and said "So you are calm about it? You don't think it's weird?" He looked at me and answered "Of course It's weird I mean I've known you for a week. I barely know you whatsoever!" "Ok then let's fix that." "How?" "Ehm, Let's do 20 questions, I'll start" I paused and he nodded "Where are you from?" **(Ok, I'm changing how I write right now for less confusion) **

(_Tris_ _Italics, _Four nromal**, Me Bold****)**

"I'm from **insert American town **but my grandparents moved to U.S.A from Sweden actually" **(hence why he likes saffron buns) **"Where are you from?"

_"__How funny, I'm also from _**Insert the same American town (Sorry guys I barely know any cities but if you want them to come from you're city (if you live in the U.S.A, pm me or review)) **_but my grandparents came from England. But my brother has once been in Sweden and he brought a lot of culture to our house" "How many siblings do you have?"_

"I actually don't have any siblings" "Which people do your family consist of?"

_"__There is my father Andrew and my mother Natalie and then there's my brother Caleb." "Which is your favourite colour?" _

"My favourite colour is mint green" "How many stuffed animals do you have?"

_Wow that was a weird question "Um let's see about seven at home and two here" "How many girlfriends have you had?"_

_He seemed to ponder about it for a while and then said _"I've had Four girlfriends" _"__Is that why your name is Four?" _"I thought it was my time to ask but no, that's not why my name is Four. It's just a coincidence." _He was a little bit angry in his tone but it quickly changed when he asked his questions_

"If I asked, would you kiss me?"

**Hiiii again. Sorry for the cliffy. I have now decided that I should call you fluffybuts because I love that word. Are you okay with that? Good. Now if you have any questions feel free to message or leave a review about it. And your comments are so heartwarming. Thank you. Byeeeeeee**


	12. Chapter 11 Extra

**Hiii. Ok I wanted to write this today and your comments made my heart warm. This is also partly because I don't want Luna124 to kill anyone. Here you go the rest of chapter eleven.**

Tobias P.O.V

"If I asked, would you kiss me?"

_"__Four, I…I"_

"Tobias"

_"__What? Wait who is Tobias?"_

"My real name is Tobias Eaton."

_"__F-Tobias. Wait I recognise that name. There was a family named Eaton in my neighbourhood. Why didn't I ever see you?"_

"Marcus, my father didn't allow it. He always told me to stay inside. My father didn't want anyone to know I existed and since he was high in the government he kept me locked inside. When I was young my father murdered my mother." Tris looked at me but not with a look of sympathy but with a look of understanding. "At first they weren't able to catch Marcus and I wasn't allowed outside because of safety reason. When they later caught him I had already been moved to my aunt Tori's house here in Chicago" I ended. Tris began to talk

_"__Tobias" _She said with a soft voice. _"To answer your question before, yes Tobias kiss me" _She was still not looking at me with sympathy and I couldn't thank her more. I leaned in. As soon as our lips met sparks flew. I heard her sigh into the kiss and I knew she felt the same about this kiss that I did. Our lips parted and she leaned her forehead onto mine.

_"__Tobias, this may seem a little weird. But I think I like you. And if you kiss me one more time that like will be love"_ I leaned in again and kissed her. "I love you too Tris"

**Hiii. Sorry if I'm not the best at writing this kind of stuff but keep in mind. I'm just about to turn fourteen. Byeeee**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiii, how have you been? I just watched Hobbit: Battle of the five armies and it was amazeballs. **

**I've gotten a whole lot of reviews and favorites****and follows and I can't thank you enough. **

**Since I don't really know how to write fluff I would love if any of you would like to write that for me (of course with credd). If you want to please say so in a review and I will give you my email address so you can send the chapters to me :)**

**I give you now a little longer chapter because It felt like it was needed. All rights go to Veronica Roth except****for the plot line in this fanfic. **

Tris P.O.V

Just as his words came out of his mouth Christina barged in. Man I had even locked the door. How did she do that? Tobias or Four and I quickly pulled away but not quick enough for Chris. She just stood there with her mouth open "I…what…why?" She took a deep breath. "What did Four just say to you Tris and why?" I looked back at Tobias with a look that would say "Leave, it's for the better" He stood up and left. I motioned for Christina to sit down beside me. I knew I couldn't lie about this, partly because Chris knows when people are lying and also because it felt like something you should tell her.

"I think that I have to tell the whole story so, yesterday when the gang where testing their powers and discovering them Shauna noticed something. She can apparently see into the future" At this Christina gasped. "She saw me and T-Four getting married" I squeezed my eyes together not really wanting to hear her response. I slowly opened one of my eyes still not hearing any response form Christina. But to my bad luck she opened her mouth just that second. But no words came out of it just an annoying screech. Then the words came and I wished they hadn't "OMG Tris that is amazing! You're marrying Four, like that's so cool. My goooood I have to plan it, please Tris will you let me plan it?!" I stopped her before she could continue any further. "Chris please take the chill pill" She looked at me. "One more thing, what did Four say to you just as I walked in?" I looked down and blushed, I didn't really want to say just this part but she looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "He said I love you too Tris" I looked a t her and saw that she just about to screech and I put my hand over her mouth. I slowly pulled it apart and she said "Cute, but that means you said I love you to." I just nodded "Now Tris. Let's get ready for our meeting in the forest"

After a while of Christina begging me to let her do my hair and makeup I finally let her. I didn't know what she would do and I said that she could only use two products on my face. She reluctantly agreed and put some mascara and eyeliner on my face. She curled my hair and put it in a high pony tail. She insisted that I should wear my red shorts with a matching black shirt that she for some reason had brought. The black shirt had a scoop neck with some red details at the bottom. She had on a pair of bluish black pants and a similar shirt to mine but with blue details. Her hair was flattened and left while she put on her hat in a lazy manner. Then we left the room.

Ze page braking of ze walking **(I do not mean to offend any French people)**

Christina and I met Shauna and Marlene on our way to the forest. Shauna was wearing our school clothes since it matched the clothes this whole power thing gave us, her hair was in its natural form. Marlene was wearing her jumper with a white pair of shorts and her hair was in a normal braid with a white and a light blue ribbon braided into it. It was adorable. We arrived at the forest clearly the last of us to come here since the boys were there waiting for us. I looked over at Tobias and saw him simply scratching his neck. He was wearing just a simple pair of blue jeans and a grey shirt. We reached quite long into the forest and Zeke said "We should stop here. We could go into groups of four and practise together. And after that we can have a meeting about how we should use our powers. Me, Chris, Four and Will formed a group and we walked a little bit longer. We reached a clearing that looked oddly familiar.

"This I the clearing that we woke up in and got our powers in" Four said "Call for the others" Chris called for Zeke and the rest of the gang came too. We all stared in awe around in the clearing. Suddenly the ground began to shake. Us girls started panicking and the boys took hold of us. Tobias put his arms around me. Suddenly big pipes erupted from the earth. They were all in our colours. They created little chambers with glass doors. The chambers were all placed out in a circle. "What is happening" Marlene said with wonder in her voice. Uriah let go of her and she walked forward to the icy coloured one. As soon as she reached it the glass door opened. She looked back at us. The boys let go of the girls and we all walked forward to our colour and the same thing happened, the doors opened.

I was the first one of us to go any closer. Inside was a floor made of metal and the inside of mine was decorated with flames. I didn't know why but an impulse in me made me go in. I turned around and it seemed that the others were doing the same thing. The doors closed fast and the floor opened up. The metal was splitting in half and under it was a whole that looked like a slide. The floor was soon gone and we all sled down the slide. My slide was red and it was almost going straight down. Suddenly it dropped and I landed on a net. I was in a little room with glass walls on the side. On the other side of the glass I saw a circle of rooms that all had nets. Next to me was Tobias. I looked down again and noticed that about 4metres under the net was an ocean of flames. I looked up again and saw a door at the end of the room. I walked to it and opened it.

Inside was a massive room. Computers with massive screens were plastered everywhere. In the middle was a giant table with eight chairs. Around the room there were eight doors too. And the gang was walking through them. They all looked like I did, with a face of astonishment. The chairs around the table all had a specific colour and we all went and sat on our colour too. As everyone was sitting down light shone up from the chairs seats and the clothing we had one changed. My red shorts were still on but now I had a red shirt. I looked at Marlene who was next to me and her hair had turned a white ish blue. I looked at Christina who now had blue hair. Shauna had purple. But the boys didn't have all their hair coloured, they all had their colours in highlights. I took my hair in my hand and looked at it. It was red. Oh god. The girls whore similar outfits to mine but Christina still had her hat on. The boys were wearing black jeans and their colour t-shirts. Chris took this opportunity to screech her lungs out and I held my hands against my ears.

**Hiii again. Did you like it? Well I sure hope you did! If you like it please leave a review or follow, it really helps. Byeeee :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiii. How have you been? I have been ish. I gained a new friend at school. She's fits perfectly in my friend group. **

**The offer about writing fluff or actually anything else (since I don't really know what to do in my story right now) is still open. **

**Sorry if this chapter has a lot of walking and explaining but I needed too.****And thanks for the reviews, It really makes me happy.**

**Here you go, chapter 14 of The fire in my soul**

And I held my hands against my ears. She screamed so loud but she stopped when she saw the group all putting their hands over their ears. Suddenly Zeke and Uriah started staring behind me and I turned around. Behind me was a red computer and it was flashing with colour. I stood up in the round room and walked to it. When I got close I saw that there was a handprint scanner on the screen. Above the scanner it stood "Put your hand here".

The other guys also seemed to have walked over to a computer in their coloured and it seemed that they also had a scanner. I put my hand on it and so did the others. The computer seemed to scan it and just as that the floor opened up beside the table. I walked over there and saw that it was a spiral staircase that led down to another room. All of the others walked to the staircase and we started to ascend it.

What I saw was truly amazing. It was a big square room. Inside the room were smaller rooms in all of our colours. They were all squares. Mine was next to Christina's and in front of Tobias's. It had a luminous red colour. I walked into it and found a locker in one corner. In the other corner there was a punching bag with a note that said "Fire proof". And in one corner there was an air conditioner and lastly on the other side of the room there was a door. I walked into that room and found a shower. I walked back to the last room and opened the locker. Inside there were blue shoes and on the top of the blue shoes there was a red edge. And tights that faded from red to orange on the bottom. There was also a sports bra that faded from orange to yellow. Then there was also a sports shirt which had the same fading as the sports bra. I put the clothes on figuring that this room was a training room.

But before I started I opened my door to see if anyone wasn't training and saw no one. So I walked over to the punching bag. Shooting fire and kicking the bag making it warmer and warmer inside of the room. I walked over to the air condition and turned it on and started shooting fire balls at the punching bag. It was still getting warmer and I took of my shirt. After a while I was tired and decided that I should shower. I took my clothes that I had left in the locker with me to the shower room. I put my clothes down and started the shower. There was already shampoo, conditioner and shower gel in the shower so I didn't have to worry about that.

I had turned off the shower while I put my conditioner on and I was singing to myself. I didn't realize that someone had walked into my room. So suddenly I heard "Oh shit, I'm sorry Tris" It was Tobias's voice. Luckily my back was turned towards him. "Out! Now, Just out!" He quickly left. I quickly showered and took my clothes on and to my luck he wasn't there. I walked out of my room and saw that Christina also was outside her room. I reached her and we walked up to the room above again. I felt the need to discover stuff so I went to my computer. It had a normal keyboard. But when I looked at the screen there were a lot of programs. One said "Press for relax rom" I pressed it and a door, which I hadn't noticed opened.

Chris heard the door open and we looked at each other. She almost sprinted towards the room, I simply jogged. Inside the room was a big TV. The entire floor was in mattress material and there where pillows everywhere. All of it was black but the pillows had paint splatter designs in all colours of the rainbow. I was really tired after training. So I took out my phone, which I of course had with me at all times, and set an alarm for 1hour and then I just laid down and went to sleep.

Tobias P.O.V

Omg I just walked in on Tris. This is not good. I quickly walked to my own room. I hadn't showered yet so I figured I would. I took my clothes out of my grey locker and went to the showers. I stood there for quite long but I then got out and out of the room. I walked to the main room with the computers and saw that another door had opened. I walked in and saw Tris sleeping. She looked really cute when she slept. She looked so peaceful and she snored cute tiny little snores. I figured since I was also tired that I should also rest but I would do that in my room since I had a feeling that Zeke and Uriah would prank me. There was another door opened and I poked my head trough to see a pool with a Christina in it. So I went to my grey computer and started looking at all of the programs. There was one that said "Press if you're bored out of your mind" I pressed it since I was and another door opened.

Inside of that room was a TV with an Xbox hooked into it. There were two other TVs there to and one had a PlayStation and the other a Wii and a Wii U. There were also an air hockey tale and a pool table. I started playing some games on the Wii and I was soon joined by Zeke, Will and Uriah. According to them the girls were either sleeping or bathing at the pool.. We continued playing until Tris showed up and said that we should head back to school. Now we only had no figure out how to get out of here.

**Hiiiii again. Did you like it? I sure hope you do. If you like it or have any questions feel free to leave a review. You can also PM me. Byeeeee :)**


End file.
